Breed's Personal 'Performers'
by Ace.x.Luffy.x.Zoro
Summary: Trafalgar Law, Monkey D. Luffy, and Tony Tony Chopper have infiltrated Breed's 'floating castle' to rescue a captured Caesar Clown, only to fall into Breed's hands, at which he uses Law and Luffy as his fine, fine entertainment; his personal 'performers'. (LawLu)
1. Chapter 1

_Breed's Personal 'Performers'_

As soon as Luffy, Law and Chopper set foot in the place during the night, they could tell something was off. It wasn't any ordinary Thriller-Bark-sized ship; no, it wasn't the ship itself that set it apart, it was the captain.

Before long, the three pirates found themselves trapped in Captain Breed's clutches, controlling them with his Peto-Peto no mi powers, working through magical green neck-braces and commands. He was the ring master, the top dog, _the owner. _

After a bit of forced-fighting amongst the two oldest of his intruders, Breed sat back for a moment and let ideas flow through his brain. He thought about how lovely it was to see two humans, allies, _nakama_, beat each other to a pulp without the help of their Devil Fruit powers. The blood poured from cuts and bruises, sweat dripping down their necks and backs. The two panted to regain their breath, standing quite close to each other. Then, Breed had an idea.

"Wonderful show, gentlemen, simply wonderful! Now for a torture of another kind!" the man exclaimed, throwing out his arms wide. Chopper watched in fear from the side-lines, unable to do much of anything but stare wide-eyed and flinch at every action.

"What do you mean?!" Luffy shouted back at the man, while Law stood aloof, having a very ominous feeling about Breed's words. Luffy's question was soon answered with their next command.

"Rip Law's sweatshirt off of his chest, Luffy," Breed commanded calmly, sitting back in his throne-like chair. Law swallowed harshly, his fears coming true. Luffy stared up at Breed in slight curiousity while Caear and Chopper bit their lips on the sidelines, watching Luffy lean in and tear Law's sweatshirt right down the middle and pull it off of his upper body, letting the fabric sink to the floor. Law closed his eyes tightly, waiting for Breed to speak once more. It didn't help that Luffy hadn't moved away from him and was practically breathing down his chest.

"Splendid. Now, carefully lick up all the blood from Law's battered chest. No talking."

With an ever confused look, Luffy ran his tongue along the cuts and bruises on Law's chest, earning a slight gasp or two from a very embarrassed Warlord.

The commands continued on. Luffy found his arms wrapped around Law's neck, a hand on the back of his head, their lips just moments away from each other. Law couldn't help but glare back at Luffy, wanting so badly to cuss him out. Breed chuckled a little as Luffy blushed.

Chopper couldn't look anymore and hid his eyes behind his hooves while Caesar was trying to distract himself.

"Off with your shoes."

Their shoes came off.

Minutes later, Luffy's shirt was on the floor next to Law's torn one, Law running his tongue over Luffy's nipple, up over his collarbone and to his neck, sucking to create a hickey. Luffy held Law's head close to his body, staring off dazed at a far wall with the darkest of blushes gracing his cheeks. Breed grinned, watching his pets slowly as he let them unknowingly move on their own, throwing out commands every once and while.

"Take off each other's pants- _slowly now._"

Law and Luffy, in their underwear, out in the open with three other people of the same gender watching, both forced and freely.

"You may speak_." _

_"_Luffy.." Law mumbled, his hands finding Luffy's back and neck, pulling him close against his chest.

"L-Law?" Luffy stammered, hesitantly wrapping his arms around the older's waist, both happy at least for each other's body-heat. But no, as they shifted slightly, the sweat gleaming on their bodies reminded them all that this was no ordinary hug.

"Lay down."

The two were on the cold, slick floor, Law on all fours over Luffy. Luffy looked to side, away from Law who was scared as to what the next demand would be. Luffy shivered, his sweaty back slightly sticking to floor beneath him, suddenly finding the Warlord gazing at him with almost a hungry look. Breed grinned in delight and took advantage of this.

"Underwear off you two, and make sweet love in front of me," Breed commanded, a look of lust in his eyes. Law's mind froze in place. Luffy was confused. Chopper and Caesar couldn't believe their ears. Law couldn't stop it.. pulling Luffy's boxers off of the poor boy, he slipped his own down, kicking the clothes all into the same pile. Breed licked his lips at the sight, while Chopper regretted looking up for that second.

Crawling back down onto a very embarrassed and slightly erect Luffy, Law couldn't bring himself to look at Mugiwara-ya as he pulled the boy up onto his knees, forcing his stiffening dick into Luffy's already half-open mouth. Luffy flailed in shock while Law moaned, pushing the young one's head up and down his shaft of his own free will; Breed didn't have to say another word.

Luffy wanted to scream out at both Law and Breed, mainly Breed, but only choked himself in the process. Law didn't notice anything but the attempted vibration from Luffy's throat, making him moan and beg Luffy to hum. Luffy didn't at first, making Law clamp his hand tightly around Luffy throat, making Luffy finally give in to hum a single tone.

Screaming out in pleasure, Law forced Luffy's head down far as possible on his manhood and came, cum partially running down Luffy's throat while some slowly oozed out of Luffy's mouth which was soon kissed and licked off by Law. Breed couldn't believe his eyes and nearly came at the sound of Law's moaning; it was music to his ears to hear his pets purr.

"Law..." Luffy croaked, mouth-half open as he glared with glazed eyes at the man before him. Law couldn't take it and pushed three of his fingers into Luffy's mouth, slicking them up with saliva and his own cum. Luffy nearly choked again at the abruptness of it all, his cheeks burning. Turning Luffy back-to front and bent over with one hand, Law shoved two fingers up Luffy's asshole, earning a pained groan from the victim. Law couldn't help but smirk as he scissored slowly, leaning down close to Luffy's back and breathing down his neck.

"Don't worry, you'll like it," Law reassured, smacking Luffy's ass as a distraction from replacing his cum-covered fingers with his hard cock inside Luffy. Luffy groaned at first in pain, certainly not used to the feeling, but moaned as Law rocked his hips into him, making both their nerves overload.

Rocking Luffy back and forth into him by his hip, with one hand, Law sneakily took Luffy's neglected erection in his other hand, pumping and stroking. Luffy moaned and panted, hands out in front of him, his mind whirling as the nerves inside of him reached their breaking points, screaming to his brain to let it all go. Meanwhile, Law struggled to think of anything but cumming at that moment.

And so, together with a moan and scream of pleasure, Law came a second time inside of Luffy, Luffy coming shortly afterwards with a moan that made everyone in the room hard again. Luffy shut his eyes and managed to gulp in air that he had moaned out, grumbling as Law took his dick out of his ass, which hurt like hell then, by the way.

"Mugiwara-ya.."

"What.."

"..You might want to cover your ears.."

Luffy didn't even bother to let Law's words process in his still glazed-over mind when he really should've at least tried, because Breed had a terribly nasty look about him.

"Do it again." Breed commanded both of them with a swish of his hands before either of the victims could do anything. Luffy's body moved on its own and he screeched and yelled and cussed as his hand pushed Law onto his back and rode on the older man's cock.

Law tried not to enjoy it. Luffy tried to stop. Chopper and Caesar found their eyes struggling against Breed's command of watching the two. Chopper's eyes began watering, for which he was glad, because the sweaty scene before him was slightly blurry.

"Law.." Luffy growled through clenched teeth, shutting his eyes as to not see the look on Law's face. Saying 'Torao' was too difficult.

"Mmm.. hah, whaaat..?" Law managed to groan out, suddenly finding his hands holding onto Luffy's hips and literally crashing his hips into Luffy.

"Mmmmm! Ahh Law!"

Law bit his lip harshly and then gave up on resistance as he came again, his shoulder blades digging into the cold tile floor, his sweaty back arched and he was silently relieved for the cold air that cooled off his body. A noisy moan left Law's mouth and bounced off the high ceiling and glass walls. That sound coming out of such a powerful pirate, captain, _warlord.. _it made Luffy cum again, his own moan mingling with Law's lower pitched growl.

Chopper gulped in fear as to how long this would go on...

Luffy looked down at Law, his eyes unfocused and blurry, cheeks blushing madly, his body covered in a sheet of sweat. He released himself from Law and crawled up next to an out-of-it warlord, his arm laying in the middle of Law's muscled sweaty chest. Law could only sigh as he really did not want any more heat on him than he already had, but he noticed that Luffy was shivering violently.

"Breed.." Law choked out, craning his head to look backwards up at his captor's grinning face.

"Yes, _my pet~?_" Breed replied, resting his chin in his hand.

"I think.. I think Luffy is sick.."

Chopper's ear percked up at this statement, both in curiousity and worry. Breed just smirked.

"Nothing that more cum and sweat can't help~"

Law gulped and looked at Luffy who was staring straight at him but not really seeing. Law furrowed his eyebrows and put a hand on Luffy's cheek, rubbing a somewhat-caring thumb across it.

"He's burning up, Breed.."

"Let him sweat it out. Law, help him."

With that, Law found himself being forced into fucking Luffy in the awkwardest position, one of Luffy's legs up over Law's shoulder, the other one out of the way on the ground, so pretty much Luffy was turned sideways away from Law. They both moaned, groaned, bit their lips, gave in. Luffy came first with a bloodcurdling scream which made Breed almost cum. Law orgasmed, but.. his system was already empty. His nerves still tingled and twitched and lept.

"_Thank god he's made of rubber," _Law thought to himself, realizing how painful the angle of his leg was; his thigh was at the side of his body, past his shoulder.

"Law.." Luffy panted, taking his leg off of Law's shoulder and back to the ground- the wet cum & sweat covered tile floor, mind you.

"You alright?" Law asked, his cheeks still blushing profusely from his own embarrassment and Luffy's embarrassment which he couldn't feel himself due to bad upbringing in the jungles of Goa Kingdom.

"Just hot.. and really tired.." Luffy groaned, laying down on the floor, not really caring. Law twitched at the wet skin-against-floor sound.

"Maybe we can take a brake.. maybe take a bath or eat something.." Law grumbled, finding that the pile of their clothes dissapeared. Luffy's eyes finally focused up into Law's eyes, boring holes through his head at the mention of food. Breed took note of this.

"Then go eat to your hearts desire, take a bath, do what you will inside my floating castle, but do not think for a second that I will allow you A) clothes, other than possibly something slutty, and B) to escape either this ship or my clutches. Go on then, move." Breed announced with a wave of his hands, and once the two pets were outside the heavy wooden double-doors, Luffy just about passed out.

"_I have a bad feeling about this.." _Law thought to himself, taking a still-naked Luffy bridal-style into his arms and realizing how many den-den mushi cameras and speakers were on the tall stone corridors.

It really _was_ like a floating castle.

"_We might be here for a while.."_

* * *

~ + woo another story.. by me. XD i couldnt decide if i wanted this to be a one-shot, so.. I think it's going to be maybe like.. 3 chapters. but me being me... *sighs* might be dragged out a little. XD + ~

**~ + !~REVIEW~! + ~**

**~ + I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THINK XD + ~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Law didn't like the looks of these... these damned, same-color, same-looking hallways. He honestly couldn't admit to himself that he was having a Zoro moment when he, and the feverish boy in his arms, were naked, hungry and tired.

Looking down a dimly lit corridor, Law decided to causiously walk down it, peering into the nearest room.

This room was also dimly lit, but, lit with the light of the high full-moon that showed through the many windows of the the room, and the silvery light reflected off of.. water. A large pool of water that Law figured had to be a large bath. Seeing a slight steam pour off the pool into the air, Law nodded in afirmation. He would come back here after they ate, whenever that would be.

Backing up out of the room, Luffy suddenly opened his eyes, sniffing the air. Law nearly dropped the boy, but held his ground and asked Luffy what he was doing, how he was feeling; all that jazz.

"I'm.. tired, and hot, but.. I smell something gooood.."

"From which direction?"

Luffy pointed off straight ahead, down the hallway in which they were standing. Law hoped to the gods that Luffy was right and that they wouldn't just be wandering around forever until they starved to death.

Suddenly, the nearest den-den mushi speaker spoke up loudly saying, "Remember, no Devil Fruit powers in here."

Law and Luffy's green neck-braces lit up in response, granting them both no access to their powers. Did that mean that they could swim?

...

Beginning their walk down the hallway, Law passed several other not-so-inviting rooms. Rooms that were pitch black and empty except for one ominous chair, rooms that held shining metal devices of sorts that Law did not wish to know about, rooms with a luxuriously large, inviting bed, excepting the said beds had.. chains and handcuffs around the headboards.

After a while of shaking the rooms' images out of his head, Law stumbled upon a larger entrance in which Luffy about burst out of his skin. Yeah, Law could smell the food then.

Law walked in, peering around for any hidden traps or guards or anything painful for that matter, and continued onward till he reached the swinging door of the kitchen. Law carefully pushed it open, surprised to find that the chefs inside were not human, but.. animals?

The animals froze where they were with frightened stances, staring down.. two naked men. Law stood up calmly, uttering a half-smile as he asked the animals for a plate of food for his sick friend. The nearest chef nodded his furry head and whipped up a quick plate of everything they were making.

Law had to admit, it looked pretty delicious. Maybe not as great as Sanji's, but better than any other animal's food he'd seen before.

At the far end of the kitchen, there was a small table with four chairs, simple but functional, and the animal brought the plate to this table, ushering the men forward to it.

Setting Luffy down carefully into the chair next to him, Law pushed his chair closer to make sure he could catch the poor captain if his body decided to give out. But, due to the close proximity of food, Luffy quickly gobbled up what was on the plate, and set it back down, clean as a whip.

"...I think we may need a few more plates."

With that, the plates kept coming and coming for Luffy, while Law sat by, calmly chewing his own food as he thought about what they had just experienced, and why Luffy was sick.

'_Damnit, I'm a surgeon, not a doctor.. a surgeon of death, for pete's sake.' _

Glancing around the room to keep busy, Law noticed a spare cooking apron on a hook not far from the nearest stove. Jumping up at the speed of light, Law snatched it and put it over his head, tying it around him in the back.

A good start.

He sat back down and watched Luffy piling food into his mouth with no apparent manners. Law looked away, thinking... thinking...

Looking up in realization, he called out to the nearest animals, which happened to be a very tall, green penguin.

"You wouldn't happen to know if there's a doctor here, would you?" Law asked, feeling plenty awkward that he was talking to an animal.

The penguin stopped and looked up at the ceiling as if thinking, and then nodded. Law waited...

"And... where if he/she?"

The animal then seemed to grin and he pointed a flipper out the kitchen's back door and to the right, down further in that hallway. Law nodded and gave his thanks, turning back to Luffy seemed, for the moment, to be satisfied enough.

"Are you alright now?" Law asked Luffy, putting a hand on the younger captain's shoulder. Law's eye bulged at how cold he was, despite the fever.

'_How strange..'_ Law thought to himself, picking up Luffy again in his arms. Luffy responded with a sleepy yawn and burp, snuggling against Law's chest like everything were fine. Shaking his head, the warlord headed down the hallway that the penguin had shown him, and couldn't help but wonder for what reason Breed needed such a big ship.

After a while of walking down the torch-lit hallway, Law came across a bright light coming from an open doorway. The captain walked up to it and peeked inside, seeing a lanky old man seated on a stool, reading from an ancient book on his desk. The man had a green neckbrace around him too, along with all the animals Law had seen.

"Um.. sir?" Law spoke up, feeling suddenly embarrassed by his almost-nakedness in front of another human being. The man turned and looked up at them, not looking surprised in the slightest of their near-absence of clothing.

"It's been a long time since I've seen another human besides Breed here.. how may I help you two?" the man asked kindly, clasping his hands in his lap. Law looked everywhere but the man..

"Well.. he's sick.." Law explained softly, looking down at Luffy, noting that the boy was asleep.

"Oh?" the man replied, standing up to take a look at Luffy. After a second or two of looking around, the man put his hand to Luffy's forehead and his eyes grew wide.

"How long has he been like this?"

"A little more than an hour, I suppose.."

"Oh dear.. let me see here, it's been a long while since I have had to treat a fever like this"

"Thank you for taking care of him, um..?"

"Naguri," the man said, "My name is Naguri, and you ar-?"

Luffy bolted awake, looking towards the old man that was apparently a 'doctor'. He stared at the man with an open mouth, and the other man soon came to the same thought that Luffy had. Law was lost like Zoro again.

"Old man.." Luffy croaked.

"Luffy?" Naguri asked, taking another step towards him again, pulling his reading glasses down onto his nose. Their faces soon turned into ones of complete happiness and bliss, and Luffy began laughing.

"It's been a while, old geezer!" Luffy stated, taking the man's hand in his own firmly.

"Sure has, kid," Naguri teased, putting his hands on his hips as looked over Luffy's body, "a fine problem you've gotten yourself into now, eh?"

Luffy only laughed and nodded with a grin, forgetting that he was still naked, sick, and in Law's arms. Law looked between the two, at least happy that the two knew each other somehow. Naguri noticed Law's confusion and then further explained.

"Back at Luffy's hometown, I taught him and his brothers how to fight, and in return they helped me build a pirate ship for me," Naguri said happily, remembering how the three had taken down the massive tiger that ruled the forest with Luffy's gomu-gomu no rocket.

Law nodded and took in the information, though he was skeptical as to why an old man like him would teach kids how to fight and then set out in a pirate ship. He did not question, though.

'_Who exactly is Monkey D. Luffy?' _Law thought to himself as he passed Luffy into the arms of Naguri, who brought him to his examination table.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Thousand Sunny, the crew had assembled themselves in a circle on the main deck, Zoro decidedly being the captain for the moment.

"I think-"

"That's a surprise," Sanji interrupted, smirking as Zoro growled at him in return.

"Like I was saying... I _believe _that it's time to put our plan B in action," Zoro continued, his arms crossed as he shut his eyes tightly.

"Plan B?" Franky voiced, "since when did we ever have a plan B till Law arrived?"

"I'm skeptical about this too," Nami added, making Sanji immediately join her side.

"Yeah, mosshead, I doubt that your plan B is really a plan at all!" Sanji argued, butting heads with the 'captain'.

"Damnit people, listen to me!"

The crew shut up and listened, their dubiousness still lingering on their minds.

"It's time to put plan 'Rescue the Four Dumbasses' into action," Zoro decided, standing up tall to show his authority. The crew sweatdropped and nodded their heads, knowing that indeed, they were dumbasses.

"That actually sounds about right for once.." Sanji admitted, sticking a tongue out at Zoro. Zoro gritted his teeth and turned around walking over to the side of the ship to look at Breed's ship.

"Here's how it's gonna go.." Zoro began..

* * *

"That'll do," Naguri stated, finishing his touches on Luffy's sickness. Luffy sat up and thanked Naguri for helping him out, and then it dawned on him that Naguri was.. on Breed's ship. Law, meanwhile, sat back in a spair chair in the corner, still not satisfied with his apron.

"Say old man, why're you here?" Luffy asked, looking up at Naguri with a child-like curiousity. Law watched the two.

"Well, I was sailing with my crew-"

"You found them?!" Luffy burst out, his jaw dropped to his lap. Naguri laughed at him and nodded.

"Yes, it took me quite some time, but I did find them. Anyway, I was sailing around here some time ago and got caught up in a night battle between a strange tall man and his 'pets'. He took control of me and pulled me to his ship, and I've been here ever since. It's been a month or so."

Law couldn't believe what he heard. A month of being controlled by Breed?

Luffy nodded as he took in the information, feeling suddenly bad that his old friend was stolen away from his newly re-found nakama.

"As soon as I get the chance, I'm gonna really kick his ass.." Luffy growled, crossing his arms in determination. Naguri smiled and then noticed Luffy's nakedness.

"Where are your clothes, Luffy?"

"Hmm? Oh. I think Breed has them, right Torao?" Luffy asked, turning to face Law, who gave a reluctant nod. Naguri slowly understood why the two of them were without clothing..

"Well this is certainly an interesting problem to say the least. Not as hard as beating a 30 foot tiger at the age of 8 though, right?" The old man laughed and held his gut.

"Yeah, but I could easily beat that thing up with one punch now," Luffy boasted, swinging an arm around in fake preparation.

"I'm sure you could," Naguri mused, loving to read all the newspaper articles about the boy's piratical accomplishments, "I'm sure Ace would be proud of you, Luffy."

Luffy looked up at Naguri with wide eyes, his mouth in a slight frown. Naguri smiled sadly, patting the boys shoulder as Luffy looked back down at his hands, staying silent for a while. Law was getting more and more curious by the second, wondering how Luffy was raised, how he grew up with Fire-Fist Ace, and apparently another brother?

"I see that Luffy hasn't told you much, eh?" Naguri questioned Law, amused at Luffy's decision to keep quiet. Luffy stared long and hard up at the man, a look of panic in his eyes.

"I haven't told anyone," Luffy whispered to the man.

"No one at all?"

Luffy shook his head, suddenly guilty. Naguri shook his head, wondering how the boy stayed sane through all he went through.

Law couldn't take it anymore. He shut off the two from his mind and focused on his own thoughts, thinking about how to escape and get back to the ship, but Luffy insisted on popping through his personal bubble.

"Come on Torao, lets go take a bath!" Luffy exclaimed happily, as if he wasn't depressed a moment earlier, and took Law by the hand and down the hallway the had just came from. Naguri stood at the doorway, waving to Luffy and Law as they ran down the hall.

"Fate is so strange," Naguri thought to himself, settling himself back down at his desk to continue reading his book.

* * *

Zoro kneeled on a narrow ledge next to the large window on the third story up, his bandana on his head to cover his green hair. He was back in his old Skypiea outfit again, minus the goggles, but it was mainly neccesary for quicker movements and camoflauge in the dark, even if it made him feel less awesome-looking. He peeked carefully through the window, watching Breed from behind as he ordered around his animal slaves to clean up the floor in front of his throne. Zoro didn't know or care what the floor was covered in.

With a quick draw of his katana, an oval shaped piece of glass was cut out of the window, and Zoro grabbed it quickly, throwing it back behind him to land in the ocean next to the Thousand Sunny.

Sanji popped out of the kitchen at hearing the splash, looking up at the far-off Marimo as he slid his katana silently back into its sheath, stepping ninja-ishly through the hole in the window and dissapearing from sight. Shaking his head, Sanji returned to his kitchen.

Zoro landed silently behind Breed, trying to sense someone's presence. Caesar and Chopper were in that room, but no hint of the other two dumbasses. With a quick 'tsk', Zoro snuck up behind Breed while he was laughing maniacally and quickly poked Caesar with a boot. Caesar nearly screamed in relief, but didn't, and waited till Breed had turned away from him to look at Zoro.

Cutting Caesar's handcuffs off, the pirate hunter pointed a thumb back at the oval shaped window, and the demonic look in his eyes told Caesar that if he escaped, he would certainly die.

Zoro stayed close behind Breed, not letting the man see him, and caught Chopper's attention. Zoro pointed back at Caesar. Chopper tilted his head in confusion, but let it be for the moment till Zoro moved again.

Looking around the floor for something to throw, Zoro found a large, heavy staff next to Breed's 'throne', and he smirked as he took the thing into his hands.

Taking a silent step back, Zoro hurled the staff like a javelin in the opposite direction of where Breed was looking, making it crash through one of the almightily large windows. Breed gasped, turning quickly to look at the window. Zoro snuck away as Breed ran towards the shattered glass, ordering his servants around.

"Zoro!" Chopper whispered as Zoro picked him up and literally threw him to Caesar. Caesar caught the reindeer in shock, and wanted so badly to cuss out the first-mate, but didn't as he received the order to leave out the hole he had made in the window earlier. The two left, and managed to escape back to the ship with the help of some magical Robin-hands.

With that out of the way, Zoro snuck back further two the heavy wooden doors at the back of the room, and bolted through them, finding them open. Running down the hallway for a while, he tried sensing the other two again but got nothing.

Cursing softly to himself, he took a left down a long hallway, hoping that for once he wouldn't get lost. Psh.. yeah right. Wishful thinking.

He stopped running for a moment to see where he was, and where he came from, but to no avail.

"Damnit!" Zoro hissed, taking off in a random direction.

Meanwhile, back in the bathing room, Luffy jumped in and splashed around, remembering his small yellow tub back in the Going Merry. This was soooo huge compared to the old tub!

"Come on Torao, it feels nice!" Luffy urged, trying to splash his friend with water. Law stood back, looking rather stupid in the apron still, and watched Luffy swim around and play and splash.

"It seems like because he commanded that we can't use our Devil Fruit powers that he actually recalled them," Law noted, taking off his apron hesitantly as he stepped into the bath.

The moon shined brightly above them, lighting up their skin in shiny luminescence. Law watched Luffy look up at him, the boy's eyes sparkling in the light. With a smirk, Law turned away and fell backwards into the bath, letting the warm water envelope his body.

Luffy watched Law sink into the water for a moment, and then did the same thing, but nearly choked on water and ended up spluttering and splashing till he got upright again and knocked the water out of his head.

Law chuckled to himself as he heard Luffy splash around underwater, and then came back out, pushing his hair back off of his face. Luffy stopped messing around to watch Law again, wondering why he had so many tattoos all over, as if he had just noticed them.

Looking around for the neccesities of a bath, Law wondered if they had literally walked into a trap of sorts. And no more than a minute after he had thought that, the speaker piped up again to give them another order.

"_Do it again_."

Law looked up at the speaker in horror and turned back around to face a confused looking Luffy who took him by the hand and led him to the side of the pool.

Zoro stopped running and frantically looked up and around him at the voice, glad that he didn't have a green collar, but couldn't help but wonder what Breed's slaves had to do again. He shrugged the command off, and continued runnning around, keeping his mind sharp for any hint of Luffy.

Law couldn't believe that he was on bottom that time..

Luffy bent Law over the side of the bath, and put a finger in his mouth, slicking it up as he took hold of Law's hip with a hand. Law shut his eyes tightly as Luffy slipped his finger inside of him, and growled at the pain of another finger. Luffy honestly kinda liked hearing Law sound so stupid, but it's not like he would do this on his own..

Replacing fingers for dick, Law clenched his teeth and Luffy gasped. Rocking his hips in slowly, Luffy put his other hand on Law's other hip, picking up his pace.

Law moaned out, feeling that Luffy had.. well, a bigger dick than he thought, to be honest. Luffy bit his lip, pushing harder and further into Law and they both moaned in unison, the moans and wet sounds echoing around the large room.

Thinking he heard something, Zoro stopped where he was and listened closely, but heard nothing more and continued on, thinking that it was just the echo of his boots or something.

The warlord beat himself up internally for letting himself into this mess, where he was being raped and was moaning, stuck with his _male _pirate ally. He couldn't deny that it felt good, though, no matter how embarrassing he thought it was.

Luffy had reached his limit and pushed in a final time, cumming with a loud moan, and the sudden feeling of heat inside him made Law cum soon after, his seed washed away with the bath, however.

Retreating away from Law, Luffy fell back in the pool and floated on his back, recovering his breath and thought process.

Law layed there a while in shock, a put a hand to his ass as it shortly after started throbbing in pain.

"I didn't ask for this.." Law grumbled, standing up and staggering painfully into deeper water to clean off.

* * *

~ + THANKS FOR READING~! XD hope you liked it, and tell me what you thought. in other words, **REVIEW!** and thanks again for being awesome readers :) + ~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Either there are multiple bedrooms that look like this, or I've been going in giant squares.." Zoro grumbled to himself, looking inside the same exact luxurious red bedroom, with tall ceilings and large windows that let the silvery moonlight paint the room. Scratching his head with a sigh, Zoro took off down the hallway, and tried to take a different turn, to the right, but continued left on his square-shaped journey once more.

Unfortunately for all of them, Law and Luffy and managed to find some towels nearby and dried off, trying not to look each other in the eye more than what was necessary. Putting his apron back on, Law sighed and realized that duh, towels..

"Oi, keep your towel around your waist, Mugiwara-ya," Law told his ally, gesturing to his own towel as he wrapped it around his hips. Luffy blinked for a second and then his brain clicked, and he picked up his own damp towel and placed it around him, posing in a manly way.. as if it were the time to be joking around.

After a moment of recovery for the both of them, Law put a hand to Luffy's forehead, just to make sure that he wasn't still feverish. Nope, no fever whatsoever, only a weird look from Luffy. Casting the look away from him, Law turned and headed down a hallway they had traveled before, their feet softly tapping on the stone flooring.

Law couldn't help but look back the torch-lit corridor at Luffy every once and a while, making sure the idiot kept up with him and didn't get too distracted or too noisy. Heck, what was he worried about being noisy for after all they had just done.. ?

Finally, the older was relieved to see the golden light of a room coming into view and he almost ran up to meet it. Turning into the room, Law's face dropped.

It was just another torturous bedroom with... red everything. Luffy poked his head into the room and blinked, at least liking the fact that it was all red, his favorite color after all. He pushed past Law and ran into the room, jumping around, and then flopped over on the bed eventually. Laughing as he pulled a warm blanket over himself, Luffy snuggled it up to his chin and grinned.

Smiling slightly, Law decided that maybe that was the best that it would get for the moment, and walked into the room, shutting the double doors behind him.

Zoro ran back around the corner, and noticed that this time, there were no open doors to a red bedroom. There was a light from underneath the doors, but it was probably just a different room of Breed's, since _obviously _he had gone right and not left again... so Zoro instantly shut up and backed away, not wanting to get near Breed, and snuck away down a dark hallway once more. He didn't stop to try and sense just who exactly was in the room, and the other two were too distracted.

"Traffy! This bed is SOOO big! And its comfy, too! Come on, try it!" Luffy encouraged his friend happily, bouncing a little as he patted the bed with a hand.

"Alright, alright fine," Law said, giving in to Luffy. He sat down on the bed in front of Luffy and was surprised that it really was pretty inviting and comfortable. Giving in _again, _to himself, Law laid down on it, gazing up at the gloriously painted ceiling above him, only to be disturbed when Luffy popped into view above him.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Luffy asked, blinking as his eyes met with Law's. Law pushed the captain's face out of the way and pointed to the ceiling, not really expecting much of a response from Luffy, seeing as he most likely had no interest in artwork.

"Wow! Look how cool that is! That must've taken years to make!" Luffy chirped, actually laying down next to Law to look up and point at the various paintings of heavenly angels and seducing incubi, trying to lure the others into their trap while God was battling Satan in the center of the masterpiece. Law's eyes shifted back and back again to the dark-winged, long-haired incubus tempting a golden haired angel into his arms, while the others around them hardly seemed to notice the sins of both the beings.

"That one's pretty.." Luffy mused, pointing to the golden-haired angel, and Law chuckled darkly.

"You think so? I think his captor is the handsome one," Law noted, pointing to the winged-incubus. Luffy only grinned and laughed a little, rolling over to put an arm around Law's chest.

"Sometimes you're no fun, but I still like you," Luffy stated, snuggling up against Law like he was a thermal blanket. Law blinked and wondered just how exactly he was supposed to take those words, and excused them for being a statement of friendship and nothing more.

"You kinda remind me of Ace when we were small, 'cause he was really mean to me sometimes, but I always stuck around him and he really wasn't so bad after a while," Luffy explained sleepily, yawning as he put his face against Law's side again, "you're not nearly as warm, though, but that's okay."

Looking down at his 'friend', Law's mind was so full of questions about this strange supernova that was literally cuddling up against him at that moment, but he knew that Luffy hadn't just been keeping his life a secret for nothing. Then again, Law knew that if you kept too much bottled up inside you for too long, you'll blow up eventually. Luffy was made of rubber, but even rubber can be destroyed at some point.

"Mugiwara-ya-"

"Luffy... call me Luffy."

"...you want me to call you by your name?"

"Yeah.."

Law looked down over his green collar at Luffy who had his eyes closed peacefully, his arm still across his tattooed chest and smirked as his lips formed a slightly unfamiliar position.

"Luffy.."

Luffy grinned at hearing his name come out of Law's mouth.

"Why don't you tell anyone about your past?" Law asked, daring to witness any sort of emotion _except _the one he got in response.

Luffy grinned and pulled Law closer against his chest and merely whispered, "I don't want to have people pity me because of it."

Blinking, the short-haired man watched Luffy carefully, looking for signs of lying. No, he didn't lie about how he felt, mainly because his reasoning made a lot of sense in the form of life he lived in. Pity was a weapon of shame, and this up and coming captain would have none of it.

"I wouldn't pity you," Law found himself saying. His mind suddenly jolted into realization of what he just said.. something.. something comforting and inviting; embracing Luffy for some reason.

Luffy only shook his head and sighed contently, pulling a red sheet and blanket up over the both of them, and pushed the chains and handcuffs out of the way of their heads to rest on the red pillows. The two readjusted, but Luffy still clung to Law like a lifeline.

"Maybe I'll.. maybe I'll tell you a little bit.." Luffy finally decided with a yawn and giggle, looking up at Law sleepily, who raised a surprised eyebrow.

"If you want to, then I'm all ears.. _Luffy._"

After 2 hours of short stories and tales of an almost storybook childhood and upbringing, Luffy finally mumbled himself to sleep against Law, who still wore wide eyes at everything he was just told.

"How has he not killed himself yet.." Law muttered, placing a protecting arm around the boy next to him, pulling him closer into his warmth, "maybe I should've let him die back there.."

Law's heart throbbed.

"No.. my plan wouldn't have worked then, and.. he wouldn't be here," Law decided, suddenly feeling an attraction to.. to this rubber form of pure perseverance.

Running a finger over the scar of Luffy's chest, Law could've sworn he felt a wave of pain flow into him, and he pulled back, his heart racing. Putting his hand to his forehead, Law closed his eyes and calmed down, biting down on his lip to keep himself from screaming out for this mass of pain and suffering, yet, somehow magically still filled with optimism and willfulness. It was the most painful thing Law had come across in his life.

Putting his head against Luffy's forehead, he let a single droplet of water run from his eyes, and as it hit the blanket, the scene turned dark and Law fell asleep, clutching Luffy in his arms tighter than he thought he would ever have to;

The sun peeked out over the horizon.

* * *

Zoro awoke in a hallway lit by torches, flat on his face, and realized that he must've run himself to sleep. Jumping up as if he was being ambushed, he looked around him and sensed for anyone nearby, and noticed a person not far from him, just a single person.

Taking his chances, the first-mate slipped to the door separating him and the person, and apparently the other also used Haki, or just had great hearing, because the wooden door swung open and Zoro nearly fell face first into an... an old man?

"I can't believe how many people I've seen here!" the man said in shock, not even taking into consideration that he had just managed to dodge a full-grown muscular man from tackling him to the floor.

"Who're you?!" Zoro yelped, jumping back to his feet, his hands on his swords. The man gave Zoro an incredulous look of amusment and slightly annoyance.

"I should be asking you the same thing, you young bastard," the old man stated, crossing his arms with a slightly smirk. Zoro sweatdropped and looked away rubbing his head.

"First of all, I don't particularly like slicing old men to bits, so, tell me who you are and what you're doing here and you'll be fine," Zoro suggested, suddenly pointing Shuusui to the other's chest, who only laughed and nodded, gesturing to a chair inside the room for Zoro to apparently sit in.

Sheathing Shuusui, Zoro scoffed and sat down, grumpily listening to Naguri's story, who didn't tell Zoro a thing about knowing Luffy. Anddd Naguri had slightly lied to Zoro at first, because who didn't know what Pirate Hunter Zoro looked like?

"So, pretty much, you're an old-geezer-pirate who got captured by Breed and you've been here ever since?" Zoro responded, making sure he got the most important information correct. Naguri hit Zoro upside the head for his constant rudeness and then sat back down with a kind smile, nodding as if nothing had happened. Zoro sweatdropped.

"Okay, I think I can deal with you.." Zoro mumbled to himself, not letting the other man hear.

"Back to why _I'm _here, then. By any chance, have you seen Mugiwara no Luffy and Trafalgar Law anywhere?" Zoro asked rudely, pointing a finger at the man. Naguri looked up at the ceiling, weighing his options and feelings, and then looked back at Zoro and shook his head. With a blink, the first-mate suddenly blushed and felt very rude, and quickly excused himself out of the room and into the hallway again.

"Oh, karma at it's finest," Naguri told himself, chuckling as he thought over everything he knew so far, "but maybe this is best for Luffy, after all, he needs an important someone to look up to now that Ace is gone.. and heaven knows what happened to Sabo."

"Well geez.. that got me no where," Zoro muttered, fiddling with his goggles around his neck, "back to aimlessly searching I suppose.. damnit, why'd I decide to go alone?!"

* * *

"Here's how it'll go... I'll sneak in and find them. Done," Zoro stated, standing with his back to the rest of the crew.

"Zoro, someone else needs to go wit-" Usopp started, but was immediately cut off when Zoro whirled around and shoved his face up to the sniper's, a murderous glare on his face.

"I can handle it," Zoro whispered, turning back around to face Breed's fortress in the moonlight, and everyone else sweatdropped but weren't willing to lose their lives over Zoro's decision.

Minutes after he had left the ship, everyone huddled for a quick second and Nami made the final decision.

"If he doesn't come back, or any of them for that matter, within 2 days, we initiate plan 'Rescue the Five Dumbasses'..."

"Aye, aye..."

"Wait wait, two days?!" Usopp screeched, figuring that any one of them could get killed in mere minutes if Breed got a hold of them. Nami and the rest only grinned evilly.

"They can handle it.." Sanji said, laughing with the rest of them darkly as they returned to their normal everyday places. Usopp sighed..

* * *

And so, here it was, the first night was completed, and the first day had begun, hopefully bringing some clarity to all of them; _hopefully? _

"Trafffyyyyyyyy.." Luffy whined, poking Law repeatedly till he woke up and released Luffy from his steel-grip, blushing as he turned away and recovered his heartbeat.

"Yes...?" Law asked, still not looking at Luffy with his red cheeks they way they were. Luffy poked Law's arm again.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Luffy stated, blinking at Law who had no clue what to say.

"...Uh.. well, umm.. wy don't you try that door there..?" Law said, pointing to a door inside the bedroom. It looked friendly enough...

"'Kay~" Luffy sang, jumping off the bed and losing his towel along the way but obviously didn't notice as he jumped and opened the door that Law had suggested, "hey, you're right!"

Law sighed as Luffy shut the door and blocked himself from view, and he stretched with a yawn as he fully woke up. Oh yeah, Breed's ship, stuck with Luffy, commands..

His ass hurt a bit..

"Ugh.." Law groaned, getting out of bed and picking up Luffy's discarded towel, and threw it at Luffy's face as soon as he stepped out of the bathroom.

The two stood still in silence, Luffy still with his towel on his face, Law watching to see what Luffy would do, and then they both burst out laughing and it suddenly turned into a game of 'who can keep each other blindfolded with the towel for the longest'.Law couldn't exactly say the wasn't surprised that Luffy managed to beat him at this unexpected 'game', and found himself being wrestled around the floor, struggling fruitlessly to scrape the towel-blindfold off his face.

"Alright, alright! You win! Now get off of me!"

Luffy laughed and prepared to unhand the man of which he was practically holding like a calf at a rodeo when the voice rang out once more.

"Having fun, are you?"

The two froze, and Luffy slowly retracted his hands off Law in shock. Law let the blindfold fall off his face, turning to lock eyes with Luffy out of sudden fright; he didn't want to have to hurt Luffy anymore.

Luffy read Law's expression and let dark shadows hide his eyes, and he turned his head as he slapped Law harshly, picking up his towel to wrap around himself as he stood up and walked to a large window, his body appearing to be a dark blob as it was engulfed in the sunrise.

Law had pitied him, even if it was for a second, after he had promised not to. Luffy couldn't say he was surprised, sadly...

"Oh, a lover's quarrel already, I see? Well I think I can help you out with that~"

Zoro looked around him, wondering what in the hell was going on.

"Roronoa, don't think I haven't seen you this entire time," Breed noted as well in an amused tone, "I don't know how you got in here, but you did, and so here you are."

Luffy turned to Law and looked past him at the door.

"Zoro.."

Law looked up at Luffy and locked eyes, silently sending alarms to each other. Meanwhile, Zoro 'tsk'ed to himself.

"You fuckin' puppet-master, tell me where you're hiding those two dumbasses!" Zoro yelled through gritted teeth, hands on his katanas as he whirled around in the corridor, waiting for any sudden movement.

"Oh, just wait.. you'll find them alright," Breed replied, laughing maniacally as his voice faded out, leaving Zoro, Law and Luffy in silence, the three trying desperately to somehow, some way, communicate through their thoughts.

"Sounds suspicious.." Zoro mumbled, starting to wander off again.

Back in Law and Luffy's 'room', the lone speaker within burst back to life again, but only this individual speaker, as to avoid Zoro hearing.

"If you want Roronoa to find you, then you have no choice but to lead him to you and follow my commands," Breed started off with a smirk, "so, I'll say it again. Fuck each other till he finds you, till he hears your sweet voices and moans and follows, only to find you in your pitiful state of being. Enjoy the consequences of this, and you may egin your show, now."

"Law.." Luffy groaned, feeling his body start walking over to meet Law at the bed, and Law fumbled his words, not knowing any possible thing to say at that point.

"L-Law?" Law replied, flustered as his body crawled on top of Luffy's on the bed, and tried to just distract Luffy with conversation, "I don't think you've ever called me 'Law' before."

"Hmm.." Luffy sounded out while on hands and knees, Law pressing his chest against Luffy's back, licking down his neck, "no reason to, I guess.."

"No reason? It's my name!" Law whispered with amusement, but paled as he slid three fingers into Luffy's mouth. Luffy growled in response, but couldn't move except run his tongue across Law's fingers.

Zoro ran and ran, stopped and regained his breath, ran around the same exact hallways, had to go to the bathroom and searched for that at one point, and then ran around some more.

Pressing his fingers into Luffy, Law closed his eyes and bit his lip, not liking the resulting noise that came out of Luffy's mouth.

"Nnn... 'Law' just isn't.. ang... as fun," Luffy finally responded, gripping the red sheets as Law forced his dick into him. Law's eyes went wide at the resulting moans, remembering Zoro. Zoro couldn't hear it, no, Law wouldn't allow it.. Trying his best to silence Luffy, Law switched to lying back, his hand clamped over Luffy's mouth as his body still continued its relentless movement.

"Mmmm..!" Luffy moaned, muffled by Law's tattooed hand, and meanwhile Law had to bite his tongue roughly to distract himself as his other hand moved and slammed Luffy down on his shaft, and he let the back of his head hit the bed as Luffy's body started riding him. At that point, Law forgot about trying to silence Luffy and couldn't think straight, letting his own moans mix with Luffy's, and he came into Luffy with a low moan, gripping the blankets on either side of him till Luffy came afterwards.

'_What was that?_' Zoro asked himself, skidding to a halt in the hallway, turning to face where the noise came from. He ran where he thought it came from, and he turned the last corner, he came to the double doors he had passed so many times. Hearing just the faintest of sounds from inside, Zoro took his chances again, but first sensed for people just to make sure; nothing... but that couldn't be right.

Leaning up against the door to listen, and get closer, Zoro tried again to sense for people, and just as he picked up Luffy and Law, the door swung open from his weight and he fell to his hands and knees on the floor.

Luffy nearly fainted.

Law stared wide-eyed but honestly couldn't stop, and pressed Luffy's mouth down his dick, and back up, and down, and moaned with clenched eyelids to avoid Zoro's certain stare.

A stare would be an understatement.

It was as if Zoro had seen the gates of Hell and the tortures that awaited his body, and his face turned just as red as he imagined the fires of Hell, too, or maybe the horns of Satan, or the blood that was soon to pour out of his body and onto the hardwood floor as Law came into Luffy's mouth and moaned the most beautiful moan that a man could possibly utter, his head thrown back towards the heavenly ceilings.

Zoro's mouth was half-opened, nose slightly (a.k.a really) bleeding, and just froze where he was and gazed from his kneeling position. Luffy swallowed as much as he could and shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to see Zoro, and found himself making out with Law who didn't know whether he was still under Breed's command or not.

"Aha.. you let your guard down, Roronoa.."

With that, Breed placed a green collar around Zoro's neck, to which the swordsman broke out of his phase and whirled to look at Breed who gave him his first command.

"Fuck them till you can't see straight."

And, that's what happened.

Zoro glared at Breed with his cheeks still red as roses and screamed and threatened and insulted his commander till his throat grew sore. He refused any moan to leave his mouth, and he couldn't forgive himself for being so rough..

Law and Luffy bore with it, knowing all too well how Zoro felt about it, and it was mid-afternoon till Breed let them go for a food break.

Zoro couldn't look either of his fellow captives in the eyes and mainly stuck to observing the most fascinating stone floors as they walked along, covering himself up the best he could. Meanwhile, the other two had unfortunately gotten used to it, as Breed had taken away their towels, but couldn't help but ache after the way Zoro had fucked them silly.

"Law, how come it didn't hurt as much when you did it to me?" Luffy mumbled, walking side by side with Law while Zoro was exiled to the back of the group. Law turned his face away only to nearly catch his hair on fire from coming to close to a burning torch, and laughed with a shrug as the first-mate glared daggers at him.

"I'm sorry, but it's not like I had a choice," Zoro grumbled, looking rather annoyed at Luffy's question. Law only smirked and fell back to walk next to Zoro, Luffy leading the way with his nose.

"Is someone jealous?" Law asked, eyes narrowed as he grinned an evil grin at Zoro, who attempted to punch him but stopped when Law didn't move.

"No!" Zoro growled, folding his arms as he looked away, but soon covered himself back up after feeling a slight throb.

"Hmm.." Law hummed, watching Luffy walk which made Zoro punch him in the arm.

"Stop checking out my captain!" Zoro hissed, and got into a slight fist-fight with the warlord while Luffy 'obliviously' continued onwards, grinning at Law's taunts. Did Zoro honestly think that his best friend and captain didn't know he had a crush on him?

Letting a few giggles out, Luffy turned around and ran zig-zaggly back to Zoro and glomped him. Law had to keep from laughing as Zoro became flustered and attempted to push Luffy away from him, but Luffy only ran in circles around him till the other captain pulled him away with a smirk, hiding Luffy from Zoro on his other side, as Law was by far the tallest person there. Zoro blushed and looked away grumbling, crossing his arms as Law put his arm around Luffy and pulled him in close while Zoro was the 3rd wheel on the side. Luffy blinked and then laughed, putting both his arms around Law unexpectedly as they came across the entrance to the kitchen. Law smiled to himself..

"MMMM! FOOD!" With this being said, Luffy took off away from the older two, nearly dragging Law with him as he at first forgot he was hugging him. Recovering his balance, Law watched Luffy run back over to the small table at the end of the room and sit down, drooling as he demanded the best meat from the nearest animal-chef, who brought him food like it was everlasting. Zoro blinked once at the chefs and then shook his head as if dreaming, and then stared again.

"Sanji would fit in so well here.." Zoro whispered to himself in all seriousness, and then moved forwards to the table by Law pushing him along.

"I can agree with you there, not lets eat and drink something before we get called back for more," Law suggested, pushing Zoro down into a chair and sat himself down next to Luffy, eating calmly with the other two as the food came and went.

Law was strangely happy to have been captured by Breed.

* * *

~ + KYAAAAAA chapter 3 is now done, after several days of decisions! XD theres probably gonna be one more chapter.. or two. two at the most.. I warned you! XD + ~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zoro awkwardly sat on the end of the red bed back in 'Law and Luffy's bedroom', legs crossed as he wrapped a red sheet around himself while Law scrutinized the room in great detail. Luffy sat cross-legged on the floor, not giving a damn about the lack of clothing whatsoever.

On top of the dark stained nightstand, Law found a small stack of books, and picking up and opening a very frail booklet to a page in the middle, he read a passage aloud in the sunset.

"'Will you, then, trade these jewels and these garments for robe as rough as ours, and walk to meet My Lady Poverty with unshod feet?'"

Zoro and Luffy looked up at Law with curiosity and boredom, wondering why Law took an interest in some... in some weird book about rich people wanting to be poor? Law ignored their glances and glares and read more.

"'I wore my best apparel that my Lover Christ might see my only thought of it is but to spurn it for His royal Nam-"

"What in the hell are you reading? 'Lover Christ'? Is this some sort of twisted love story or something?" Zoro scoffed, imagining it being like a World Noble stepping down from their throne willingly to be among the 'common' people. But that wouldn't happen in a million years.

Law carefully closed the booklet and admired the cover, taking in the pen-work of.. a girl getting her hair cut by some sort of monk? Law wondered what kind of story he had picked up, but gently set it back down on the nightstand underneath the top book for safety, as the book was old and worn. He did not answer Zoro's impudent questions, as even he could sense the wisdom that radiated from the pages he had just touched.

Zoro blushed as his questions went unanswered by anyone, and he looked back down into his lap while Luffy thought the words over in his mind.

"We have ventured too far already into a world not meant for us," Law stated as he began to walk across the room, making Luffy look up at him with a confused look on his face.

"What does that mean? Hey..and where are you going?"

"Bathroom?" Law replied, pointing a finger to the door he stood in front of. Luffy nodded and looked up at Zoro, who looked back at him as the door closed with a click, totally forgetting the entire book incident in a second.

"So the crew-members are alone now, hmm? Time for some more fun then, I do believe," the fated voice called out to Luffy and Zoro, meanwhile Law was locked away from the voice. Zoro only shut his eye with a heavy sigh, clasping his hands together while Luffy grimaced.

"Time for some more fun!"

* * *

Law sat back against the wall as he read through the book he had picked up earlier, trying to desperately ignore the squelching and moaning coming from the bed in front of him. Law was surprised that Breed didn't make him join or even watch; surprised, but not happy. The warlord felt a slight tug on the red string attached to his pinky as Luffy moaned because Zoro and Zoro only. It was not a good feeling to know that his.. his.. what_ was_ Luffy to him? Law didn't know.

Breed retreated from the room laughing while Zoro and Luffy finished up, sounds floating through the air to Law, who shivered at the noise, and buried his head even further into his book, which somehow made him think more about the lesson of the text than the relationship problems that awaited him.

Meanwhile, the sun finally dipped under the horizon as Zoro came in Luffy, both letting out mingled moans and groans.

"That's it! We're going!" Sanji bellowed, pushing everyone out of his way as he moved toward the bulwarks and prepared to jump overboard if it weren't Nami.

"We still have one day, Sanji-kun!" Nami screeched, holding Sanji back which would've maybe made Sanji get a terrible nosebleed, but it wasn't the time for that.

"We all decided on two days, cook-san," Robin added calmly, walking over to them while holding a book under her arm. The rest of the crew joined the 3 around the side of the Thousand Sunny, wondering what was up with Sanji. "Is there something that is bothering you?"

Sanji scoffed and looked away, trying to settle everyone else down, including Chopper and Caesar that were telling him that Zoro would be fine.

"For all we know, he got swept up into Breed's trap too, or maybe he's running lost all over the place, or maybe he already got ki-" Sanji spluttered, looking more flustered than ever. Robin raised a knowing eyebrow and merely chuckled lightly, stepping up next to her crewmate.

"Maybe Sanji-san is right," she mused, placing the book down on the grass for safekeeping. Sanji blushed and looked away, knowing that Robin knew.

"You heard Robin-chwan! Let's gooooo!" Sanji burst out, jumping up onto the hand-bridge that Robin had made for them to cross over on. Everyone held their tongues, wondering what exactly their cook was so worked up about. Zoro would be fine, and he could get the job done, but here Sanji was acting.. doubtful and nervous. Did he really not want Zoro to go drown in the ocean or burst into flames?

* * *

"Get out of my sight and go clean yourself off, would you?" Law suggested coldly, pointing a finger toward the open door as if Zoro didn't even know where the door was.

"What's.. with you?" Zoro breathed, laying back on the bed on his back next to Luffy who looked a little bit awkward, laying on his side away from Zoro as he looked down at Law.

"Nothing," Law replied, looking up from the fragile book into Luffy's eyes. He saw the same thing in the young captain's eyes as he felt in his heart. Good, so he wasn't the only one in the room who felt _that_ way. Law looked back down at the page, trying to focus again as Zoro glared daggers at him. Sighing, Zoro took Luffy's wrist in his hand and attempted to drag Luffy out of the room with him toward the bath, but then Law's heart skipped and he looked back up quickly catching Luffy's eyes again.

"Don't you think I'll let you two go alone," Law muttered quickly, scrambling to his feet as he put/dropped the book back on the ground, "..after all, you'd probably get lost.."

Zoro sighed once more and didn't say anything as he walked forward more, letting go of Luffy's hand unconsciously. Luffy straightened himself up without Zoro's grip, falling back to walk with Law behind his first-mate. Law didn't say anything but looked down at his ally for a long time, even as Luffy looked back up at his eyes. Placing a hand on Luffy's naked shoulders, Law pulled Luffy against his side, smirking as their feet tapped down the cold corridors by the torchlight, letting Zoro go on 'merry' way to wherever.

Robin looked all over Breed's ship with her power secretly, almost instantly finding the three friends walking down a dark hallway, Zoro storming around while Luffy and Law walked behind him, giggling and laughing to themselves while looking quite close. Robin smiled, thinking of Sanji, and then watched the three naked men enter into a bath room. There were windows, giant windows. Surely the crew could just circle around the ship till they saw those windows, and then meet their fate with the 3 captives. She vaguely wondered how the rest of the crew would react, _especially _Sanji. Robin laughed as she told the crew to go back to the ship and look for the large windows, and said nothing more. She couldn't.

"Are you happy now?!" Zoro yelped at Law, standing up to him and looking angry for having to wander endlessly even when Law and Luffy knew the way. Law smirked and shrugged, steering Luffy and him over towards the bath, watching the everlasting waves outside roll and calm, roll and calm until they all calmed down and the ocean looked like a mirror for the starry heavens.

'_That would make a great ceiling mural..' _Law thought to himself as they stepped into the bath. Zoro fumed from where he was, and blushed as he followed quickly behind, jumping into the bath away from Law, but not so far away that he couldn't tell what was going on. '_I'm not gonna give up Luffy for _him,' Zoro and Law thought, eyeing Luffy. Luffy only looked up at Law and smiled, splashing him with a wave playfully. Law splashed back, narrowing his eyes at Zoro with an evil smirk. Zoro grumbled as turned away from Law and dunked into the bath, going about the best bathing that he could do.

"What was that?" Luffy whispered with a smirk, pretending to still be playing. Law smirked, putting his hand on Luffy's head as he leaned down.

"Just making I'm number 1," Law whispered back before sticking out his tongue at Luffy as he pushed Luffy underwater, chuckling evilly at Zoro.

"Stay away from him," they both said while Luffy grappled at Law's arm, holding his breath the best he could till he couldn't help but let air out. An explosion of bubbles erupted from the bath and startled Law into letting go of Luffy, who floated back up with a look of death.

"Oh my god, Luffy! Luffy!" Law screeched, looking around him frantically before crashing his mouth into Luffy's, trying what he though what CPR..? Zoro looked about ready to set the world on fire as Luffy came to, coughing water out of his system, looking a bit out of it still.

"My god, Im sorry! Are you okay?" Law whispered, hugging Luffy to his naked chest, who then almost passed out again from lack-of-room-for-air-in-lungs-syndrome. (Usopp would be proud of me XD) Letting Luffy go again to recover and gain breath in his lungs _again, _Law flailed his arms around Luffy not knowing where to touch or hold or anything, and settled on a _gentle _hug-kiss in apology, while Zoro lunged to pull Luffy away and the windows shattered as Sanji kicked his way through them with a ear-splitting squawk as he kicked Zoro in the face and pushing him underwater.

Law pulled back from Luffy as the others stood up on the windowsill, and Luffy merely blinked in recovery-confusion. Zoro grabbed Sanji's kicking leg and pushed it up off of him and exploded from the water, punching the unsuspecting cook in the face, who merely had a massive nosebleed at Zoro's nakedness.

"What in the fuck do you think that you are doing, coming in here like this?!" Zoro bellowed, pushing Sanji into the bath as his blood started to drip.

"W-w-why are you naked?!" Nami gulped, turning around with a red face. Robin merely laughed as Chopper and Caesar didn't really react much due to their former-trauma. Usopp was slightly concerned as to why Sanji was bleeding over someone that wasn't a lady, and Franky and Brook laughed and hooted.

Law coughed and gained composure after realizing that they had been more focused on Sanji kicking Zoro then him kissing Luffy, and ran a hand through his hair in a smart-kind-of-way.

"We're in a bath, are we not?" Law replied to Nami, gesturing to the water around them. Then it dawned on Usopp.

"Both you and Luffy are Devil Fruit users...?" Usopp asked to himself, and Law had to hold Luffy upright as he gained his breath. How was he going to explain all this?

"This is fresh water..." Law muttered, trying his best. Usopp bought it, so whatever, right?

"Why would they even be taking a bath.." Brook asked Usopp, who only shrugged with a confused expression.

"Now.. you all have green rings around your necks... that means you were caught by Breed, right?" Franky questioned, pointing to the green neck braces. Law nodded hesitantly, ignoring Sanji and Zoro's fight that was starting to become more like Sanji trying to control his nosebleed while naked-Zoro tried to punch him. Even though he was a swordsman, he could still fist-fight like a boss.

"Yes, in other words, you need to go find him and take care of him without getting caught."

Franky nodded, remembering the information. Nami still didn't turn around. Robin laughed as Luffy wandered his way over to cheer for Zoro, and Zoro wanted to pay attention to Luffy, while Sanji had other plans for Zoro, and Law just wanted Luffy back. Law frowned and weighed his options, calling Luffy back to him.

"Luffy, oi, get over here," Law commanded Luffy who blinked, wading his way back to Law who put his arm around the captain's shoulder, turning them both away from their crewmembers and pretending to discuss something important.

"Did Law just call Luffy 'Luffy'?" Usopp asked, pointing a confused finger at the two.

"What do you think Sanji-ya's problem is?" Law asked teasingly, watching as Luffy made a heart with his hands and made a kissy-face. They both laughed, and then Law craned his neck around when he heard Franky whistle at his backside.

"Oi! We didn't ask for this!" Law pleaded, waving Franky off as he began to turn back around.

"Didn't you say you were just 'taking a bath'?"

"S-shut up! Get going before Breed decides to make u-"

Law shut up. Zoro stopped his fighting to glare a wide-eyed glare at Law while Luffy looked up at Law in shock. Zoro yelped as he got kicked in the head and splashed in the bath as the others wondered what went wrong.

"You heard him, get going!" Sanji repeated, pointing a finger to the bath's door which took everyone out of their thoughts and scrambling along the edge of the pool to the door. Sanji didn't move a muscle.

"You go too, dumbass!" Zoro grumbled, grabbing Sanji by his collar and hurling him at Franky in the doorway, making them both grumble back at him. They all then disappeared from the room. Law put a hand to his head and sighed as Zoro splashed up to him shaking him by his shoulders.

"You almost let them know what was going on, jackass!" Zoro hissed, pushing Law a few steps back. Luffy growled and bit Zoro's extended arm, making the first-mate hiss and flail around, nearly impaling his foot on a piece of window-glass in the process.

"Let go, damnit!" Zoro insisted, scraping Luffy off of him and back into the water, where he still glared up at Zoro.

"Don't go yelling at Law! How can you blame him?" Luffy resisted, "don't go acting like you're any better than him!"

Zoro stepped back and looked Luffy over, not used to being yelled at and genuinely insulted by his captain. He didn't know how to respond, and his mouth open and closed silently. Law looked at Luffy with the same shock, blinking as he realized Luffy was sticking up for him. He blushed and looked at Zoro who looked back at him after a while. Luffy shook his head in anger and fumed as he waded back to cling onto Law. Law gave Zoro a clueless look and shrugged an un-hugged arm.

"I'm no better than him, huh?" Zoro said calmly, looking up at the stars in the sky through the shattered window. The moon was beginning to come out a little.

Luffy pouted and held onto Law's arm, pulling his ally back out of the pool with him, not bothering to even dry off a little as he led him back to their red room. Zoro stood in the pool alone, watching the moon go up, and wondered if Luffy was hiding something from him. He could feel it.. a secret, floating about all of them. Heck, they all had their secrets, but the crew absolutely nothing about Luffy other than his 'brother' was the deceased Fire-Fist Ace, his dad was Dragon, and his grandfather was Garp.

No one had dared ask him anything, though.

Zoro floated on his back a while, thinking, till he fell asleep and nearly drowned.

"I wonder how Zoro-ya feels.." Law muttered for Luffy to hear, laying next to him on the red bed staring back up at the moonlit angels and incubi again. Luffy snuggled against Law's side, letting their hearts and brains seem to connect; the bond was formed.

"He has no right to treat you like that.." Luffy replied, sighing happily at Law's warmth despite the lingering dampness. Luckily, walking around the halls and torches had gotten most of the water off them. Law hummed in thought while putting an arm under Luffy's head.

"You see that guy over there?" Law asked, pointing a finger up at a dark-winged incubi in the corner that wasn't bothering anybody but looking longingly at Luffy's favorite angel. Luffy nodded and realized... his angel was him, Law's incubi was Law, and the lone incubi was Zoro longing after them. Luffy buried his head in Law's chest.

"I don't know what to do.. Law," Luffy whispered, rubbing a finger on Law's tattooed chest in circles. Law sighed and ran a hand through Luffy's hair comfortingly. Law had a hard time believing that this was the kid who fought alongside at Saobody, the kid he saved from death when Fire-Fist Ace died, the kid he met at the entrance to Caesar's lab; the obliviously stupid rubber kid who was 7 years younger than him but survived so much, as he then knew. However, Law was once more helping Luffy in a different emotional way; a romantic way, as they both had discovered.

"Just stick with me and you'll be fine," Law replied, hesitantly placing a gentle kiss on Luffy's lips. It felt so strange to just freely kiss him and not be forced to, but the forced kind held no love or emotion as this kiss did. Their bond was inseparable.

"I trust you... _Law_," Luffy whispered, kissing Law on the neck in return. Law smirked and twisted Luffy's hair in his hand absent-mindedly, thinking.. thinking..

"How would classify our relationship, Luffy? Just allies, just friends, just good friends?"

"Would it be weird of me to think of you as my brother?"

Law's smirk dropped and his brows furrowed. Was he just bro-zoned?

"Yeah.. it sounds rather... weird."

"I don't mean like a brother-brother.. I mean that we have a bond that me and Ace did. It's inseparable, it's pure, it's... emotional."

"Are you trying to say that you and Ace fucked too?" Law joked, poking Luffy in the head with a tattooed 'E' finger.

"..maybe, but that's not the point!"

Law sweatdropped.. '...g_reat. Just great.'_

_"_What I'm trying to say is that you remind me of Ace.. and our bond is the same," Luffy mumbled, wrapping his arm around Law's chest tightly. Law wasn't sure how to feel about that... but took it as a good thing considering how close Luffy and Ace were, and the fact that Luffy thought of him just as close as Ace made him feel special.

"Good.." Law whispered, kissing Luffy's forehead affectionately as their bodies took on a different problem.

"Luffy?"

"Yeah?"

"I can feel that you have a slight problem down there," Law commented with a smirk. Luffy blushed and put on a grin, pushing one knee over Law's midsection.

"And you don't?"

"Nooo.. not at all," Law said sarcastically, taking Luffy's chin in his hand to he look at the moonlight's reflection in the boy's eyes.

"Oh? So won't you help me with mine?" Luffy suggested, brushing his knee against Law's dick for a while.

"Mmm...I don't know about that, Luffy," Law mused, pointing a finger to the double doors in front of them. Luffy blinked and then focused...

"We're asleep, right?" Law whispered, pulling a blanket over the both of them quickly, turning away from each other while Luffy nodded with a silent giggle.

The doors burst open as soaking wet Zoro stood in the doorway, breathing heavily as the water poured off of him.

"You guys alm- guys?" Zoro began at a yelling level, then dropped down to a whisper at seeing the both 'asleep' comfortably in the red moonlit bedroom. He blinked and shook his wet green hair, making his earrings jingle.

Leaning against the doorway, he weighed his options..

A. wake them up and yell at them.  
B. let them sleep and sleep on the floor, and then yell at them in the morning.  
or C. push Luffy over and sleep next to him, and then forget about yelling.

Zoro figured C would nicest..

So closing the double doors behind him, Zoro shook the rest of the water off and stared out the window at the moon for a while before sighing and walking over to the bed on Luffy's side. Surely the bed was big enough for 3, right?

Luffy hid his mouth under the blanket, not being able to control the grin on his face, and Law was having a hard time holding in any laughs. Zoro took no notice and roughly shoved Luffy back-to-back with Law and then climbed in next to Luffy, pulling the blankets only to his hip as he tried to situate himself. How would he lay, on his side? Yeah, on his side.. but, Luffy was too close to Law..

Zoro pulled Luffy away from Law's back, making the two 'sleeping' captains sad over the loss of warmth and contact. Unfortunately for mainly Zoro, Luffy decided to throw an arm around Zoro's waist and put his leg on top of Zoro's leg. Zoro didn't know what to do, and his mind was freaking out, and he wasn't really comfortable with it, and what was that poking into his leg?!

Squirming away, or attempting to, Zoro's mind went blank and so he pushed Luffy off of him and back against Law, rolling over to face the wall and _not _Luffy. Law could hardly contain himself, but loved it as Luffy rolled over 'in his sleep' and pushed his chest against Law's back, an arm wrapped around his waist. Snuggling his head against Law's shoulder blade, Luffy sighed in content, and Law found it very amusing and slightly troubling that Luffy's boner still pushed against his tailbone.

Zoro looked over his shoulder at Luffy and sighed, but was happy that it was all in their sleep. Right?

* * *

"So yeah, it was SUPERRR lame, the battle with Breed. And when we were looking for him, we found these," Franky explained, and then threw the 3 crewmates' clothes into their faces.

The four sat in the red bedroom with the crew outside in the hallway, as was instructed by Law.

"Thank you.." Law muttered as they put on their clothes again, feeling rather strange in them after a few days of nakedness and feeling strange without the green neck braces. Franky just gave a thumbs up with a grin. After a minute, his face fell.

"So? Do you mind telling me all that happened?" Franky asked, crossing his arms with a metallic clank. Law, Luffy and Zoro all looked at each other with blushes rising to their faces almost immediately. Luffy tried to speak up first, but was silenced by Law with a cough as he folded his hands in his clothed-lap.

"Well, to put it simply, this is what happened. Luffy and I snuck into this ship and got captured by Breed, who forced Luffy and I to fight without our Devil Fruit powers. And then Breed took our clothes and forced us to perform for him, and Zoro-ya found us in the middle of doing just that and then Breed stuck a neck brace on him too and made Zoro-ya join us. And so, we've been naked ever since."

Franky blinked. The other 3 blinked. Franky burst out into laughter and made the others smack him in the head.

"It's not funny!" Zoro hissed, pulling on Franky's hair.

"Oi oi, but it really is! Who would've thought you three, of all people, would become sex slaves?!"

Law and Luffy looked at each other while Zoro fumed and pulled out a chunk of Franky's hair in the process.

"You better take that back or else you'll be scrap metal in a minute!"

The confusion between crew members gave time for Law to slip Luffy a quick kiss, and then Law looked the other way and whistled, pretending to have done nothing and Luffy only grinned, putting his hand down on Law's.

Once Zoro had given up, Franky sat upright again and coughed, signifying more discussion.

"So. What are we going to do about this ship?" Franky asked, putting a thoughtful thumb to his middle chin. Law stared wide eyed and looked down at Luffy who reciprocated the look. Zoro had nothing to do with their fearful look and scoffed.

"Let it rot," Zoro stated calmly, crossing his arms while Law and Luffy smacked him.

"You can't just let it float out here!" Luffy pleaded.

"You want to let this masterpiece of a ship waste away?! You're insane!" Law hissed, shaking Zoro by his shoulders. Franky nodded with the captains.

"Zoro, Luffy and Law are right. We need to do something about it other than just letting it go," Franky agreed, pointing a finger at the floor on which he sat, signifying the ship itself.

Zoro grumbled about them being ship-huggers, and wanting to keep their hell, and so on. Luffy rolled his eyes and then remembered. He jumped up to his feet and burst through the double doors with Law following quickly behind him, the two narrowly avoiding trips and questions from the crewmates that sat all along the corridor.

"Not now!" Law bellowed back at them and followed Luffy around corners and through hallways, knowing exactly where they were going. Zoro sat back with Franky blinking, not knowing what had just happened.

The captains came to a screeching hault in front of the wooden door and Luffy slammed it open, catching his breath in the doorway as he looked straight at the old man sitting at his desk, reading from the same book; without a neck brace.

"Oh! Luffy!" Naguri said, looking up from the book at his old friend, who seemed somewhat changed, and then looked back at Law, "did your green-haired friend find you?"

"You mean you talked to him?!" Luffy gasped with his jaw open while Law slapped a palm to his forehead. Naguri chuckled and took that as a yes.

"Anyway, why have you came back to me?" the old man asked, shutting the book. Luffy looked back at Law, and when he got a nod in return, Luffy walked over and clapped a hand on Naguri's shoulder.

"We're gonna get you back to your crew," Luffy stated with a happy grin, and then leaned in to whisper something to his friend, "and I've told _him_."

"You have?"

"Yeah. He knows."

Naguri looked past Luffy and looked Law up and down, studying everything about him before he responded, "Good choice. Is he your new Ace?"

"Oi... "

"Sorry, sorry! But...?"

"..Yeah."

"I knew it!"

The two laughed for a moment while Law stood in the doorway with arms crossed, unaware of what just happened other then he got checked out by an old man. He wasn't so sure how to feel about that. He sighed and shrugged it off, smiling up at Luffy who walked Naguri up to him.

"So Law, where can Naguri stay till we find his crew?" Luffy asked, poking Law in the chest. Law looked up at the ceiling and thought about it, and then he decided upon what they could do.

"Naguri-ya can stay on the Thousand Sunny with the others, so long as he promises not to tell the others about your past, and then me and you will stay here," Law concluded with a nod. Luffy nodded in agreement and then looked to Naguri.

"Fine by me. And I promise not to tell," Naguri stated with a wink and a chuckle, and then he looked back up at Law as he was addressed.

"Naguri, do you know the name of this ship?" Law asked curiously.

"I believe it's called the T-"

"Paradise it is!" Law decided, renaming the ship to Paradise, the opposite of what Zoro thought it was. But no matter, because he didn't have to set foot on the ship again if he didn't want to; ah, that's a lie.

Luffy giggled at Law's name for the ship but didn't argue as it was truly the perfect name.

"We should tell Franky to paint that on the side of the highest point for all to see, _Law_," Luffy suggested, hugging Law's arm tightly. Law looked down at Luffy's sparkling eyes and nodded firmly.

"It's our ship now, Luffy, and no one else's," Law stated, pulling Luffy against his side as he led Luffy back to their bedroom, stepping over legs and avoiding questions and stares. The two walked through the open doorway and over to the window past both confused crewmates and looked out at the ocean calmly, Luffy resting on Law's shoulder.

"I love it here," Luffy whispered, looking up at his angel. Law looked up at the mural as well, and spotted his incubus. Then the two zoomed out and focused on the two supernatural beings together as one; a couple.

"Me too," Law replied, and then he got a good idea, and leaned down to whisper in Luffy's ear; "you know what else I love?"

"..uhh.." Luffy pretended to look up in thought tapping a finger on his chin while he grinned, knowing the answer.

"You~"

* * *

The crew all gathered into the doorway to watch Law and Luffy and whispered all sorts of things. It wasn't until a long time later that Law turned from the window, his arm still around Luffy, and looked back at Usopp.

"Oi."

"Y-yes?"

"You can paint, right?" Law asked simply. Usopp gulped and nodded quickly. Law smirked.

"Good. You're gonna be doing a lot of that around Paradise soon, so get your paint brushes ready."

Usopp nodded again and then became confused.. Paradise?

"Paradise?" Nami asked just as Usopp was about to. Law nodded with a grin and that's when Luffy detached from Law and threw his arms wide, gesturing to the ship.

"This... is Paradise!"

Only Franky and Zoro understood, and they nodded, one a little more miserably than the other.

"Why 'Paradise'?" Zoro groaned, putting an exhausted hand to his head. The others behind him nodded in agreement, wanting to know why. Law and Luffy merely looked at each other and grinned.

"Because," they answered in unison, looking back up at the winged-couple. Law then looked back down at the crew and made a to-do list in his mind.

"Usopp-ya, go get your painting supplies."

"O-okay.."

"Franky-ya, could you make and/or find blueprints to this ship?"

"Im SUPERRR on it!"

"Brook-ya and Sanji-ya, make way for a very large, very fancy party in the dining room. (Wherever that is...)"

"Yohohoho, alright!"

"Why do I have to listen to _you_?" Sanji groaned, crossing his arms, and Zoro feared for Sanji's life, knowing what happened with Luffy last time he insulted Law.

"Because _he _is the captain of this ship, too! Now do what he says!" Luffy ordered, pointing a finger down at Sanji's nose like Hancock would, making only Law laugh, as he was the only one that knew of her pointing abilities. Sanji grumbled as he got to his feet and pushed Luffy's finger away, following Brook out to find the kitchen.

"Robin-ya, could you look around the ship for any major problems like leaks or malfunctions?" Law asked politely, and Robin nodded with a laugh, beginning her search around. After a minute, Robin found something.

"Nami?"

"Yes?"

"I do believe that there is a large room of treasure in this shi-"

"On it!"

"Zoro-ya..."

"What do you want.." Zoro mumbled, not bothering to look up at the captain who sighed at him.

"Could you go around and cut off every snail speaker and camera you find?" Law asked, gesturing out into the hallway. Zoro grunted in response, standing up and yawning as he began his wandering, the sound of slicing heard echoing about the hallways.

"Caesar and Chopper, go back to the Thousand Sunny and keep it safe till tonight's feast," Law ordered, pointing dangerously at Caesar's broken nose. They nodded and made their way back with Robin's help, and she also went to protect the ship, since she could find no problems.

Law and Luffy sighed in unison and closed the double doors for a short moment of privacy. Luffy turned and picked up a small book from beside the doorway and looked it over, and then he recognized it and gave it back to Law carefully. Law smiled as he took into his hand and pecked Luffy on the forehead in thanks.

"You know what I want Usopp to paint first?" Law asked, putting a hand on Luffy's shoulder. Luffy shook his head with a smile. Turning them both to face the wall behind the bed, Law swept his hand over it and then told Luffy his plan.

"The starry night and moon will go here, and _then _he can paint 'Paradise' on the outside," Law explained, and was pleased with Luffy's awed reaction, knowing that he was not faking amusement.

"Perfect for Paradise," Luffy said, wrapping his arms around Law's neck and kissing his lips gently, making the two very happy that they had grown up to meet each other as they had, and couldn't have been any more happy with their new 'brother'.

Later that night at the feast, Law clanked his spoon to his glass of maroon wine and stood up to make a toast.

"I toast to our entire experience here at Paradise, and for all the many more experiences we will have here,_ Luffy_," Law declared joyfully while looking down the table to the other head of the table at his love who raised his glass with him and air-clinked their glasses, each grinning happily. All the rest confusedly clinked their glasses and drank, not knowing the full extent of their captains' bond.

So much for _Breed's _Personal 'Performers'.

* * *

~ + thanks to all who have read, reviewed, followed and fav-ed this story, as it is now ~_FIN~ _XD thanks for your support and encouragement, and thanks for reading! + ~


End file.
